


Born of Hope

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Dragon Knights, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome wondered around in a new world, not knowing where she was she ran into a man called, Ruwalk. He acted like he knew her and dragged her away where she meets others, but they all call her 'Your Highness' what is going on…and why did the hot blond man try to kiss her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:** _

Kagome took a deep breath opening her eyes, her surroundings becoming clear from the flash of blinding light. She felt what could only be the cold of the snow against her exposed skin making her shiver and want to huddle more into a ball to try to keep warm. Instead she slowly sat up taking in her surroundings; she couldn't make sense of what was happening.

Things were so confusing, and didn't understand what was happening. Her dreams weren't helping her either. Everything she once knew felt like it was crashing down. The words Midoriko said to her still echoed in her mind.

" _You aren't a Higurashi…you never have been…."_

" _The family think you are…but there was another Kagome….she was kidnapped…..and you showed up with amnesia…"_

" _They thought you were their daughter…taught you her past…but you aren't her."_

Kagome closed her eyes, the face of Midoriko in her mind. The expression of sorrow for what she had did; what she had to do.

" _I had to give you that Kagome's Destiny…but now it is time I return you….I saved you…and you repaid that debt by saving me….now return to your home….and start to remember_ _ **WHO**_   _you really are….remember what you left behind…..who you left behind…remember."_

Kagome had awakened from her dream to see a flash of white then she was in a place she knew not. Taking a deep breath Kagome heaved a sigh, "What am I suppose to remember Midoriko?"

She really didn't understand a word the elder miko spoke, it made her mind swim with more questions she knew she would never get the answers too.

Out of everything she had been through, this is the most confused she had been. She wasn't the same person anymore.

She wasn't 'Kagome Higurashi'. That had been taken away from her. Kagome had no clue on who she actually was.

And that scared her.

It scared her a lot.

Taking a deep breath Kagome slowly stood up and tried to get rid of her thoughts, as her feet sank into the snow as she did so.

"Thank you so much Midoriko." Kagome muttered, she really could use a coat now. Midoriko could have at-least let her dress better if she was going to be in this kind of weather.

She wouldn't like to freeze to death.

Looking around Kagome saw the Gothic like Manor in front of her. It looked like it hadn't been used it years. But it also seemed familiar.

 _'Like something from a dream...'_  Kagome thought a frown on her face as she slowly made her way to look for the entrance of the building.

If anything the building would giver her some warmth from the wind that was nipping at her skin. Kagome walked slowly as she made her way closer to the building.

She was about to turn a corner to look at the other side of the structure someone grabbed her wrist.

"It is you..." the male breathed eyes wide, making Kagome frown in confusion.

* * *

Ruwalk frowned as he tracked his way through the snow, the only reason he was out in weather like this was because to the light.

The blinding white light.

He had volunteered to go see what it was. The only reason he volunteered was because the light came from the place that was sacred.

The place the Queen had treasured...that no one goes anymore.

It was forbidden to do so without a reason.

His King hadn't been back here since the day the Queen had been declared dead.

"I hope it is nothing..." Ruwalk muttered as he glanced up at the building that was starting to come into view.

What he wasn't expecting though was to see a woman standing up, she looked familiar. Frowning Ruwalk upped his walking paced to catch up with the woman who was walking slowly through the snow.

As the woman was about to turn the corner of the building he grabbed her arm, and she quickly turned around and looked at him.

Blue eyes connected to his own.

The blue eyes he had never thought he would see again.

"It's you..." Ruwalk whispered, shock evident on his face and in his voice. The woman just looked at him in confusion.

As if she didn't know who he was...or what he was talking about.

 _'Please let me be wrong'_ Ruwalk thought as he continued to stair into her blue eyes. He really wanted to be wrong about her not knowing who he was.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:** _

Kagome blinked as she took the man in. It seemed as if he knew her, but she couldn't be too sure. Taking a deep breath she gave the man a smile smile, "I'm sorry...do I know you?"

A look of shock passed through the mans face before he let go of her arm and went into a kneeling position making Kagome go wide eyed, "What are you doing!"

The man gave her a small smile, still in his kneeling position, "We had though you dead My Queen." Hope filled the mans eyes, so much so Kagome couldn't tare her eyes away from him.

Kagome frowned, "My Name is Kagome...not 'My Queen'. I am not a queen or noble of any kind." The man smiled, as if he knew something she didn't causing her eyes to narrow.

"My name is Runwalk, my lady." he gave her a smirk once saying the 'my lady' part, causing Kagome to twitch slightly.

"Do you know how you came upon this place?" He diverted her attention to something else. Avoiding her temper, if he remembered correctly, her temper was to be feared.

"...I just woke up here..." She paused, Kagome didn't know what to say. That she was sent from another world, and had amnesia.., "I don't remember anything but my name." it was mostly the truth. She didn't remember her life here. She wasn't lying...well...not really.

"I see." A calculating look took over Runwalks face as he looked her over. It was as if he was looking for something. A blush came over her cheeks as the man, Runwalk, stood up the calculating look still upon his face.

"Is something wrong." Kagome asked snapping the man out of his thoughts.

Runwalk gave a sad smile, "Will you permit me to take you somewhere? I know people would will want to see you...memory gone or not."

Kagome didn't know why, but she trusted this man. He 'felt' like he wasn't going to do anything to her...that and he called her 'My Queen'. Taking a deep breath she whispered, "Alright..."

She just hoped she wouldn't regret saying that.

Runwalk held a hand out to her, which Kagome hesitantly took, and was led away. She hoped everything would end up alright.

* * *

Kagome blinked looking out the carriage as what looked like a large palace came into view. It felt familiar, but Kagome couldn't be sure.

She had a feeling she would get her answers here...though Kagome didn't know if she was ready for those answers yet.

As the carriage pulled to a stop Runwalk stepped out and offered a hand which Kagome took with a smile, "Thank you."

He flashed her a smile, "Follow me, we will get you into some dry warm clothes and then we can talk more." He really just wanted her in the safety of the castle walls before he went to report to the King about what had accrued.

He led her down the halls, which all seemed empty as they were passing a couple of grand doors Kagome heard barks and what sounded like wings?

As she turned around she saw a flash of white before she was tackled to the ground with a hard thud and a load yelp from her lips.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome started to laugh as she felt wet tongues of dogs lick her face, the laughter spilled out of her lips causing it to echo. She couldn't help it. The laughing wouldn't stop as the two dogs were literally in her lap and what looked to be a small white dragon wrapped around her neck it's head rubbing against her cheek in welcome.

Her hair which was in a bun, and was already falling out was becoming more of a mess from the animals greetings.

"Crewger, Illusuer, Hikaru!" The sound of a male voice echoed down the hall. The animals stopped what they were doing and gave small wines of disapproval, causing Kagome to laugh again.

Kagome wiped her cheeks off, a smile still present on her face as the sound of footsteps came closer.

"Are you alright milady?" Ruwalk asked as he kneeled down and offered his hand to her, a small smirk on his face. Kagome could tell he was amused.

"I am fine..." She gave him a glowing smile, and took his hand as he helped her to her feet. It was when she was fully to her feet she saw two men looking at her. Though only one of them really caught her attention.

He had blond hair and was wearing what looked to be high stationed clothing, she saw him looking at her with a look of longing and disbelief.

A crooning brought her attention away from him, it was the miniature dragon that was still curled up around her neck, and didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

"...Hikaru...is she?..." the blonde male asked, who hadn't taken his eyes off her. To Kagome it looked like he was in pain asking this question. The dragon cave another crooning sound before the look of relief came to the mans face.

" _...Kagome..."_  He whispered her name with such longing it Kagome could feel her heart ache.

The man moved forward his hand coming out and touching hers, and he leaned down and was about to kiss her, or so she thought, before Ruwalk interfered.

"Your Highness"

Kagome sighed in relief as she looked at the blonde haired male pause and look at Runwalk. She could already feel the blush on her cheeks at his close proximity.

"...Ruwalk?" the man frowned before looking back down at him, emotions going across his face so fast it was hard to figure out what emotions she saw.

"...we have much to talk about Your Highness..." He paused looking at Kagome who tilted her head to the side, "...Our Queen seems not in the best of conditions right now..."

This caused the man to freeze and look Kagome over, "Are you hurt?" There was some panic in his voice but she didn't know how to answer.

How could she answer him? She didn't know who he was...or what she was to him. Kagome didn't know what was going on at all.

Ruwalk flickered his eyes to Kagome again before sighing, "How about Our Queen changes into some warm clothes and I shall tell you what is going on..."

The man nodded, though reluctantly did so, he looked down at Kagome and sighed, "We shall talk later." he turned to the man that was behind him, "...Kaistern why don't you escort her to our rooms to get changed...and Ruwalk and I shall talk."

The man, Kaistern, nodded, and gave a small bow at the waist, "Follow me My Queen.."

Kagome looked around her with wide eyes, _'Queen...your highness...then...he is...I am...'_ These thoughts were going through her mind a mile a minute making Kagome very confused and not knowing what to do.

Kagome looked at Ruwalk who motioned her to follow him, and she took a deep breath and grabbed the hand Kaistern was offering to her and was lead away from the other two men.

' _What the hell is going on!'_  Kagome thought, she was almost in tears with frustration. The dragon, as if sensing her mood, crooned at her running his head against her cheek as if to comfort her.

Kagome could only take deep breaths to calm herself down, but Kagome knew something was going on...and she was going to find out soon what it was.

 


End file.
